Lovers Across Time
by Jexy
Summary: What happens when the black orb that holds the Janise coin is destroyed and the coin stolen? Can Myka get H.G.'s memory back and realize her true feelings for the inventor? Rating may change to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Lovers Across Time

For once there was some downtime at the warehouse so Pete, Claudia, and I were catching up on some much needed R&R. Pete was off doing something and Claudia was playing her guitar. I was enjoying one of my favorite past times; reading. There was more than one reason why I kept reading one book after another; I knew if I stopped I'd think about her. The woman who popped into my life and who I grew to care about just to have her try to kill us all. She made me trust her and then she goes and tries to destroy the world. But she wasn't all bad. She knew what she had done to me and came to apologize and talk some sense into me.

"Reading another of H.G.'s books are we Myka?" I jumped when I heard Mrs. Fredrick's voice. I threw my head back against the recliner as I let out a groan.

"How do you do that?" Putting the book on the side table I looked up at the dark woman. She never changes but there was a different look in her eyes this time. They were dark as always but there was worry and tenderness in them. "What?" She didn't say a word. She just went to sit on the couch.

"Come here Myka. I need a word with you." I had a bad feeling in my stomach but I went and sat on the other end of the small couch. "You've been reading her books a lot lately. I know you've read them all before you came to the warehouse. You've also been looking through her file again. Myka, what H.G. did was not your fault."

"But I.." This was a very touchy subject for me. The woman who I cared about; the woman I called my friend betrayed me. Almost killed not only herself but everyone else I care about.

"Myka." Mrs. Fredrick's voice was stern but caring. I didn't say anything; I just folded my arms and leaned against the back of the couch. "She needs your help." That sparked my attention but I didn't let Mrs. Fredrick see it. "You know her mind is being held in the black orb by the Janise coin and that the Regents have it. Well there was a break in and it was taken and the orb destroyed." I could feel the blood drain from my face and my stomach fall. The orb held the coin and if it was destroyed… "We have the coin Myka." I let out a deep sigh of relief that I didn't know I was holding.

"So why does she need my help? And why should I help her? She tried to kill us all!" I shot up out of my seat and passed in front of the couch.

"You know, better than anyone, that she did that because she was emotionally unstable. Being de-bronzed like that and thrown back into this world. When she was working with you she was stable. It was when she was alone that her demons got the best of her." I bit my lip thinking at the times we had together. H.G. saved my life many times and saved Claudia's also.

"What can I possibly do? I'm not good at rebuilding technology; that's Claudia's thing. I can't magically make H.G. remember who she is…"

"You can talk to her. Remind her of who she really is. Buy us time until Ms. Donovan can rebuild the orb. We have reason to believe that even after the coin was used on H.G. that little bits of her real self is still in there somewhere. They've leaked into the fake life she lives now. We think that by you using that fact you can trigger the rest to break through."

"Why me though?" I could feel myself getting sucked into this more and more even though I knew I shouldn't.

"Because you know her better than anyone." I just stared at Mrs. Fredrick. "Are you going to take the case?" I spoke before I knew I even opened my mouth…

"Yes."


	2. Author's note

Hello everyone,

I am sorry that I've not updated this story. I'm out of town and forgot my flashdrive that had the story on it. When I get back into town (Aug. 6) I will make sure to update two or three chapters at least for all of you. Glad you're liking the story so far! Once again, I'm sorry for the delay in updating.

Jessie


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I just got home from my trip and to apologize for keeping you all hanging I'll post a few chapters on this story. Hope you all like the story so far. It's my first HG/Myka story and I've got plenty of ideas.

"I knew you would say that. Here's the file we have on her. Now go pack a bag and your plane tickets are in the file." While I sat waiting for the plane to take me to Wyoming I couldn't help but realize I didn't even know why they needed H.G. back. Or if Artie and the rest of the gang knew about this. I went into this without thinking it through. That isn't what I normally do at all. I always think things through and don't get all emotional. The emotional part is Pete's thing not mine. As the plane started up the runway I looked out the window and thought about H.G. When it came to her, it seemed that I did everything my emotions told me to do.

After I got off the plane I dropped my bags off at the hotel and headed to the high school H.G. taught at. The classroom was easy to find and luckily I got there right when the last class of the day was leaving. Seeing her in a skirt and cardigan stopped me in my tracks. I had only seen her in pant suits or shorts. The pantsuits suited her much better. Her long raven black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Once again, she looked better with it down like she used to wear it.

"Can I help you?" I cringed inwardly when I heard her voice. The coin must have taken her accent away along with her memories. "Hello?"

"Secret Service," I showed her my badge. "I need to have a word with you." She agreed and locked her classroom. "Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

"Yes. We can go to my apartment. It's two blocks from here so I walk." As we walked towards her apartment I couldn't help but feel a longing in my heart. This woman looked like Helena and technically was Helena but wasn't her at all. "So your name is Myka correct?" I hesitated in my step. "I saw it on your badge." A small spark of hope tugged at me. That's definitely something H.G. would notice since I didn't show my badge for long. A normal person wouldn't see that.

"Yes, and you are Emily Lake; a high school English teacher." Saying it out loud made it weirder. We reached her apartment and she allowed me inside. I was amazed by all the books she had. As I looked across her bookshelves my eyes fell on the H.G. Wells novels. A big smile came across my face. So she's an H.G. Wells fan…maybe Mrs. Fredrick was right in saying some of Helena's memories were still in there.

"So you're a lover of literature as well? I thought I picked that up about you." I looked over and she was looking with me. She was holding a cat.

"Who's this little guy?" I let the cat sniff me before petting it on the head.

"This is my daughter Christina." My stomach sank. "She's all I have besides my students." So Mrs. Fredrick was right. That name…was her daughter's name. And I know people who own pets sees them as their children. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. She's very cute. So, you're an H.G. Wells fan also?" Helena..or..Emily rather, let Christina down and let her slender hands run along the bindings of the old books.

"Yes. I love all literature but there's something about H.G. Wells that speaks to me. Something about how he writes…it's almost as if it was written by a woman." I took in a deep breath before I started down this road.

"Emily, what would you say if I told you that H.G. Wells was a woman? That because of the time back then a woman wouldn't be taken seriously so she had to let her brother take the glory for her work. Emily, H.G. Wells was a woman who was a great inventor who wrote all of these books but was held in her own sort of time machine and actually lives in today's world?" Emily laughed and I cringed again. It wasn't the silky laugh Helena has.

"That's absurd." But she still uses some of the words Helena used. "How could, if what you're saying was true, what kind of "time machine" could do that? And besides, we both know that H.G. Wells wasn't a woman." Oh God this will be harder than I thought.


	4. Chapter 3

"A very, slightly complicated, one. It's really hard to explain but...you're not who you think you are. You're actually the H.G. Wells who wrote all of that." I motioned back to her bookshelves. "Your memory was whipped clean and this fake life put in its place." She was quiet and just watched me. I could see that all of this was mulling over in her head. "You had a daughter, Christina, who was killed and you were in so much pain that you sought out your own type of time machine and found it." I scrambled through my pocket and found the picture of Christina and Helena that was in the file. "See?" I handed her the picture and she looked at it carefully.

Emily's eye got wider for a split second and then she shoved the picture back at me. "No! This isn't right!" She started to run for her kitchen. I had to grab her from behind and kept her in place.

"Stop! Helena! Calm down!" We struggled for a few more minutes and then she started to become still.

"My name isn't Helena. It's Emily. I'm a high school English teacher whose parents are dead and I live with a cat." Her voice cracked and tears were rolling down her face. She was scared and I don't blame her. I'd be scared too if the tables were turned.

"Ssshhh. Okay. Calm down." She sniffled some more and I loosened my grip. Emily turned and wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my shoulder and started to cry. She clung to me and I didn't know what to do. I wanted her to remember who she really was but then I didn't want to traumatize this simple woman anymore then I already have.

"Why do you want me to be H.G. Wells again?" Again? I pulled away from her and studied her face. Did she remember something?

"Emily…what did you remember when you saw the picture of Christina?" Before she could answer, my Farnsworth sounded. I kept one hand on Emily to make sure she didn't run and answered it. "Hey Claud how are you?"

"Is she back?" Claudia missed H.G. like I did. She saw the best in her. "Let me see!" I faced the Farnsworth towards Emily so Claudia could see.

"What is that?" Emily's voice was quiet and timid.

"Oh…" There was that disappointed sound and look Claudia had. I felt bad for the woman. She, like I, really liked having H.G. around.

"Myka!" Oh great, it was Artie. "What the hell are you doing?" And he was mad.

"Artie, Mrs. Fredrick sent me here to get.." I glanced over to Emily who was now sitting on the couch with her face in her hands. "Has she read you in yet?"

"Yes…" He grumbled something but I was paying more attention to Emily. "Look, Claudia thinks she can fix the orb so bring H.G. here." Before I could say anything the screen went black. I shut the Farnsworth and sighed.

"How important is it that Emily Lake goes away and H.G. Wells come back?" I was surprised at the tone of her voice. It was like she believed me but then didn't at the same time.

"Very important." I walked over and knelt before her. "Emily, you don't remember being Helena so you don't remember the friendship we share. You...or Helena has saved not only my life but the people who I work with lives also." I'm not sure when I took her hand in mine and squeezed but when I did she smiled and agreed to come with me.


	5. Chapter 4

We couldn't find a flight to South Dakota that night but luckily there was one for tomorrow night. "Uhmm…" How to ask a woman you just met if she can either come to a hotel with you or you stay at her place to make sure she doesn't run away?

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I just watched her a moment. "I feel safe with you. And quite honestly, I'm terrified at the moment." I gave Emily a soft smile.

"Sure I'll stay. We will have to go get my bags from the hotel tomorrow before we leave." Hmm she feels safe with me? Could that be Helena leaking through? Or a mix of both of them?

"Can I get you a drink? I've got juice, milk, coffee, or water." Watching Emily and seeing some of her mannerisms reminded me so much of H.G. She didn't move as graceful as H.G. but there were some movements that were like hers.

"Coffee is good." We sat at her kitchen table as the coffee brewed. Her cat jumped up on my lap and I stroked her soft fur. "We can take her you know." Emily smiled when she turned with two coffee mugs.

"Really?" She sat and set a coffee mug in front of me. "You think the man with the eyebrows wouldn't mind?" I almost choked from laughing so hard. The look on Emily's face and the fact that everyone calls Artie eyebrow something before they know him just added fuel to the fire. "What?" I tried to compose myself before speaking.

"Just what you said, "the man with the eyebrows." It's just something about my boss that everyone notices first. But his name is Artie and the woman who called first was Claudia. She's the one who will hopefully fix the orb…uh…" Can I tell her everything or should I wait?

"Fix the orb? What do I have to do with an orb?" She watched me over the brim of the coffee mug. I made a fast judgment call. If I tell her then maybe she will be more okay with giving up this life.

"Look, I don't know if I should be telling you this but you're the actual H.G. Wells. Your memory was erased by a coin and your conscious held in an orb. The orb was destroyed and the coin was stolen…but found. I'm not sure why the people who I work for want you back…I took this job without knowing much. But they need you back." I paused as she was taking all of this in. It was a lot so I wanted to go slow.

"Do you want her back?" Emily's voice was quiet as she looked into the cup.

"What?" I heard her but wasn't expecting that question.

"Do you want this Helena person…who I'm apparently…back? The way you talk about her and the longing in your eyes tells me that there was more than a friendship between the two of you." Since I was quiet she looked at me. My mouth was open but no words were coming out. "Was she your lover?" My eyes grew wide and my heart started to pound at the thought of H.G. and I as lovers.

"I…You're…She's my hero. She's my favorite author and inventor. There was nothing physical between us." I held the empty mug in my hands. Slightly afraid to let it go. It seemed like the only thing that kept me grounded. I always wanted to run when this conversation came up or was even touched at.

"Myka. It's okay if you love her. With women it's a different kind of attraction versus when it comes to men. With women we can fall into a comfortable routine and enjoy each others' company and slowly fall in love without realizing it." I bowed my head. I wasn't sure what I felt when it came to Helena. I knew that we got along and made a great team but that was it.

That night I didn't sleep well. I kept thinking about what Emily said. Did I love H.G.? She was my hero and I knew her better than anyone else. At the moment, better than she did. I remembered all the good times we had together. Even in the face of danger we laughed and enjoyed being in each others' company. Was Emily right though? Did I l have feelings other than hero worship and friendship towards her?

The next morning we walked to the rental car and back to the hotel. We grabbed my bags and headed for the airport with her bags and the cat. "I've never been on a plane before." Emily was nervous in her seat.

"They are fun. And besides, it's a short flight so you'll be safe. I won't let anything happen to you." My hand moved to hers for comfort. When I realized it, I pulled my hand back quickly.

"It's okay Myka. I know you miss Helena. I just hope Claudia was able to fix the orb thing so you can get your friend back." I felt bad when she said that. "I've come to terms with the 'me' I know not being real. And if H.G. is needed and is the real me then I want her back too. From the memories I have, I've lived a full life so it's time to go. I don't know why Helena had her mind erased but if she has the chance to have her body back then I'll give it to her." She was quiet a moment. "This all sounds absurd. People will think I sound crazy."

"Trust me, I've heard much crazier." The plane took off and we talked a little more. For the most part though, we sat in silence. The flight was short and we were on the ground in no time. Pete was there to meet us at the airport and was thrown off when he saw "Helena" carrying a cat carrier.

"A cat?" I smiled at the goofy look on his face. Well, Pete always looked goofy but especially when he was happy and confused.

"Her name is Christina. And she's Emily's fur child." I hugged Pete but he kept an eye on Emily. "Pete, this is Emily Lake. Emily, this is Pete my partner."

"Hello Pete." Emily held out her hand for Pete to shake it. He was hesitant a moment before I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey…Emily. Uhm…I guess we should get back to the warehouse." The ride there was quiet. I sat in the back with Emily and she took my hand. When I looked over she had fright in her eyes. I gave her a soft smile.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." My voice was small.

"I know it will be."


	6. Chapter 5

Okay I didn't realize how short this chapter was until now so I'll post two chapters for you today. Hope you all are enjoying the fic so far!

We pulled up to the warehouse and climbed out of the car. I helped Emily with her bags as she carried the cat carrier. "Will you keep Christina when I'm gone?" I looked over at Emily with a smile.

"Yes." It was the least I could do. She was giving up her whole life to bring back H.G. Though now I'd have to figure out how to keep a cat away from a ferret. As we walked into Artie's office everyone was there to meet us. Claudia, Lena, Artie, and even Mrs. Fredrick greeted us.

"Hello H.G., are you ready to get your memory back?" Mrs. Fredrick was as serious as ever. "Claudia was able to fix the orb and we have the coin. Would you like to meet yourself?" Emily's eyes grew wide a moment.

"I think so, yes." Mrs. Fredrick pulled out the black orb and rotated it. A hologram of H.G. came out and my heart fluttered. Her eyes fell on me first.

"Myka, what are they talking ab…who is this?" H.G.'s eyes went from me to Emily. "Is that my body?"

"Hello." Emily looked towards me, "H.G. really is a woman." I couldn't help but snort.

"I told you. But Emily, this is Helena G. Wells. H.G. this is Emily Lake." There was an awkward silence between everyone as they looked each other up and down.

"I'm American….oh please tell me they let me keep my love for literature."

"Yes, I'm a high school English teacher. We deal quite a lot with literature."

"I'm sorry but there is no time to waste. We need to get H.G. back into her body." Mrs. Fredrick's voice rang through the silence.

"Right. Where shall we do this?" H.G. was ready to get back into her body. I was anxious to have H.G. back in human form; solid human form. "It was nice meeting you Emily."

"It was nice meeting such a legend. You…or I…is my favorite author." Helena smiled and thanked her. We all went to a room that I didn't know existed in the warehouse. It looked like an interrogation room. There was a table with two chairs on either side of it and nothing else. Mrs. Fredrick and Artie sat on one side and Emily and I on the other. Pete, Lena, and Claudia leaned on the wall. The hologram of H.G. disappeared when the coin was taken out of the orb.

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Fredrick held the coin, "Do you have anything you'd like to say?" Emily was quiet before she turned to me.

"Remember what I said last night. Don't let anything hold you back from being happy. And don't think. Go with your emotions." I was speechless. She turned back to Mrs. Fredrick and gave a nervous nod. "I'm ready." She held out her and as Mrs. Fredrick placed the coin in her hand. I whispered a small thank you to Emily before the coin took effect.


	7. Chapter 6

The second the coin touched Emily's hand she had a blank stare on her face. You could tell that things were flashing in front of her dark brown eyes. Suddenly she started to scream like she was in pain and throw her head back. Emily clenched her teeth and tried to speak. "Myka, Emily and I are…" It was H.G.'s voice now. "In a battle to keep this body…" Her head was thrown back again with another scream of pain. "Myka, do something to bring H.G. back. Make her fight for this body!" Emily's voice rang through this time. I didn't know what to do so I just acted. I laced my fingers through her long hair and planted a hard kiss on her lips.

"Myka?" I heard Pete's voice somewhere in the background but paid no attention to him. I was caught up in this moment. My lips were finally on H.G.'s. I had no idea if this would work but I hoped it would. If H.G. felt anything other than friendship for me then maybe me showing that I cared also would give her the last bit she needed to fight through. I pulled back slowly, stricken with fear, and opened my eyes looking at her. A warm smile and dark eyes met me.

"Hello Myka." That beautiful British voice was like music to my ears and I wrapped my arms around H.G.'s neck. "Oh goodness." She hugged me back. "Thank you for bringing me back." She turned her head to whisper, "Though we do need to talk." I nodded but didn't say a word.

"Well good, we have you back. Not sure what the Regents want you back for but we'll figure that out tomorrow. All we can do now is get some rest." Artie's voice was its normal tone but I could tell he was thrown off by me kissing H.G. Hell; I was thrown off by me kissing her.

"Do you mind if I stay at the inn? I have nowhere else to go." H.G.'s voice was quiet. I was so glad to hear that British tone again. It brought a smile to my face every time I heard it.

"Of course you can. I'll have you a room ready when you come back." Lena left the room and headed back to the inn.

Later when we got back to the inn, Lena showed H.G. to her room and I went out on the patio with some tea. The sky was clear and you could see the stars shine bright. That was one thing I liked about South Dakota, you could see the stars and moon with no interruptions. "A full moon out tonight. It's been a long time since I've seen one." I jumped when I heard H.G.'s voice.

"Hey you." I watched as she came and took a seat next to me. "How's it felt being back in your own body?" My stomach had butterflies in it since H.G. said we needed to talk. I knew it was going to be about the kiss.

"It's quite nice. I missed the night's breeze blowing on my face and the smell of fresh air. How are you?" She propped her feet up on the coffee table in front of us and leaned her head back. "Though apparently Emily didn't get much rest last night because I'm beat." We chuckled and I looked back at the stars.

"I'm fine. And no, she didn't get much rest. She tossed and turned the whole night." I didn't want to say much because I know I'd have a huge batch of word vomit and gush about how glad I was to have her back.

"We need to talk about earlier Myka. We shouldn't run from it." I groaned. I knew it was coming but I didn't like this topic. I didn't like being vulnerable. Especially when it was about my heart. "How did you know kissing me would bring me back?"

"I didn't." I could feel H.G.'s eyes burning into me so I figured I'd just get it all out now. "I have feelings for you. Emily helped me realize that. She, like you, can talk sense into me. She said that women can fall into routine and be happy in each other's company and not even realize that they are falling for each other. I guess I've ignored it or just told myself it was hero worship." She didn't say a word and it was making me even more nervous.

"Ah. Well.." Christina jumped on H.G.'s lap and started rubbing against her. "Hello there. Who are you?" She read the tag and I could feel a darkness wash over her.

"Some of your memories leaked through even though your memory was taken by the coin. People see their pets as fur children so I guess the cat's name was one of the things that leaked through. Emily was also a literature person and loved your books." I watched as she petted the cat. "Emily wanted me to keep her. I guess she trusted me."

"You are very trust worthy Myka. I could tell that about you the day we met. I used that against you before we became friends." It's true, she did. "I am sorry for that."

"It was who you were back then. You had one thing in mind and would do anything to get it. Luckily, you've changed so we're good now."

"Thank you for forgiving me. But yes we did make a great team and we know each other very well. But do you have feelings for me besides a deep friendship and great team work?" I didn't say a word. "Myka." Her voice was quiet and soft. I heard H.G. get up and walk in front of me. She placed her fingers under my chin to tilt my head to look up at her. There were no words between us. Without thinking I stood up and kept my eyes locked with hers.

"Helena…" My voice was a whisper. H.G. placed a slender finger over my lips to silence me. She smiled softly and leaned in slowly….


	8. Chapter 7

Okay guys here's the (maybe) last chapter of this story. I say maybe because if enough people want me to make this an M rated fic I've gotta know. So once you read it and if you want me to continue and make it an M fic comment an tell me. I will listen! :) I've already got one vote for making it an M fic so...yeah. Anyway sorry this is so late updating today. Had a few school things I needed to do. I hate college... Enjoy everyone!

**Chapter Seven **

Our lips touched again and it felt like time stopped around us. Her lips were soft and I always loved how H.G. smelt. She always smelt like old books and something else that I couldn't place; something mysterious. Instead of either of us pulling back the kiss became deeper. I laced my fingers in her dark hair again as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I didn't care how old she was or how complicated this would make everything, I just wanted her. Our kiss broke and we just looked into each other's eyes. "Myka…"

"Yes." H.G. didn't have to ask if she could take me to bed. We didn't even have to talk about how we really felt about each other. It was known to everyone that we loved each other. It just took us a long time to realize it ourselves. We snuck through the inn and up to my room. When my door closed I couldn't help but chuckle as I kissed her again.

"What are you laughing about?" Worry flashed in Helena's dark eyes.

"I feel like a teenager sneaking around. I'm trying to not over analyze this but…maybe this is the reason none of my prior relationships ever worked out. Maybe it was fate that I loved books and that I always kept occupied with either work or being nose deep in a book." I paused a moment and realized that as a child my favorite books were hers. "It was fate; or something. As a child out of all of the books in my father's bookstore yours were my favorite. How you wrote seemed womanly to me. Then I meet you, granted at gunpoint, but I still met you."

"And we clicked right off. Though, you weren't as quick of a thinker as you normally are. You weren't used to believing the unbelievable yet so you didn't realize that the anti-gravity metal I created existed." I chuckled remembering about our first encounter.

"But now I expect the unexpected." I had so many questions I wanted to ask H.G. but then I also wanted to kiss her again. Maybe we could talk later and just get caught up in this moment. She looked beautiful in the moonlight that came through my window. Helena had an angelic glow to her skin and raven hair. I took a quick step forward and kissed her. Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around my hips and kissed me back with equal need. H.G. pulled me to her and I ran my hands along her stomach and over her breasts. My fingers hesitated on the first button of her shirt. I was scared because I had never had sex with a woman. Let alone fallen in love with one.

"Don't be scared my love." Helena captured my lips in another tender kiss and I fumbled with the buttons of her shirt. I finally got it unbuttoned and ran my hands along her sides. When I felt Helena's slender fingers pulling at the bottom of my shirt I pulled back and raised my arms for her to take it off. Before it hit the floor our bodies were pressed against each other again. Quiet moans left my lips as H.G. kissed down my neck. Quickly I unbuckled her belt and unbuttoned her pants. They fell to the ground and mine met them a moment later.

We moved to the bed and I laid back. "You're beautiful…" Those were the only words I could get out as my eyes swept across H.G.'s slender yet curvy body. She flashed me that breathtaking smile and started gliding towards me. H.G. always had such a grace about her when she moved. I just watched her as she straddled my hips and hovered over me. Her dark hair was pushed to one side so it wouldn't block her view of me.

"You are too Myka. As I said many of my lovers were men but I did enjoy the occasional woman. But none of them were as elegant as you. I knew we had a connection the first time I saw you. Why else do you think I didn't kill Pete?" I chuckled again; not sure whether it was from nervousness or amusement. "And when we went to investigate the Egyptian Warehouse I wore what I did to get your attention. I despise shorts with a passion."

"Well you definitely got my attention." She smiled at me and finally leaned down to plant a soft kiss on my lips. Featherlike kisses were placed along my jaw, down my neck, across my collar bones, and between my breasts. A small gasp escaped when I felt H.G.'s lips close around my hardened nipple. I locked eyes with hers and they were dark as night. She was hungry with passion and I knew she wouldn't hurt me. I laced my fingers in her hair and tugged gently as she continued with the other breast.

I've never been with a woman before but that didn't matter to me. All I wanted was Helena ever since I first read her books. Maybe it just took time for me to realize it.


	9. Chapter 8

Okay guys, here's the last chapter of this lovely story. Enough people wanted me to move this to an M rated fic so I do hope you like it. ) Enjoy guys!

"Helena…" Her name fell from my lips over and over as she continued kissing down my stomach and running her tongue along the waistband of my panties. "Please…" I looked down to watch her as she glanced at me. Her eyes were still dark with hunger.

"As you wish my love." She placed one final kiss and started to pull my panties down my legs. I raised my butt long enough for her to get them down my legs and on the floor. Soon both of us were fully naked. Helena dipped her head back down and slowly ran her tongue along the junction of my leg and pelvic bone. A strong shiver coursed through my body. "Someone likes that…" H.G. did the same to the other leg before letting her tongue slowly run along my slick folds. My back arched and a groan escaped my lips.

"Fuck." Helena was making my body tingle and hum like never before. I let one hand tangle in her dark locks and she took that as a sign to continue. H.G. let her tongue go between my folds this time and I moaned. My hips bucked against her mouth as she slipped her tongue inside me. I didn't know what to think. She was driving me wild but I loved every second of it. I could feel my body getting closer and closer to its peek with each flick of her skillful tongue against my G-spot.

H.G. wrapped her arms under my legs to hold them apart wider so she could bury her tongue in me deeper. My back arched and I fisted my hands in the sheets. "Cum for me my love." A moment later I came harder than I ever had before. My body collapsed on the bed as I tried to catch my breath. "Are you alright?" All I could do was nod as H.G. laid beside me. She had a look of satisfaction and love in her eyes.

"How did you…" She chuckled and tucked some stray hair behind my ear.

"Plenty of practice dear."

**The next day**

The next morning I woke with someone's arm draped across my hip. For a split second it startled me but then the memory of last night flashed before my eyes. When I looked behind me seeing H.G.'s face brought a warm smile to my face. "Yo! Myka! Wake up!" I jumped when I heard Pete coming up the stairs. H.G. groaned and rolled over putting a pillow over her head.

"Is he always that loud in the morning?" I chuckled as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Yeah he is." Pete tried opening the door and I secretly thanked God that I locked it last night.

"Myka, you alright? It's past 1pm and you're still in bed."

"Yeah…I'm fine. Be down in a bit." I fumbled trying to get my clothes on and throw H.G. hers. She chuckled silently seeing the horrified look on my face. I quickly opened my door and closed it behind me. "Hey, yeah I just over slept." Pete looked me over skeptically. "What?"

"Nothing." Pete had that goofy grin on his face. "Myka and H.G. sitting in….

"I will kill you if you finish that." Such a child. Pete laughed.

"Hey, no judgment." He put up his hands in mock surrender. "Just make sure to use cover up or whatever you women use to cover hickies." I could feel the blood drain from my face when he walked away. Sliding back into my room I leaned against the door.

"Everything okay, love?" H.G. came and tucked some hair behind my ear. I opened my eyes and they fell on Helena's face. She always seemed to be able to calm me down.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Ready to get some lunch?' H.G. smiled and followed me as I walked out my door and down the stairs.

"She's alive!" Claudia raised her arms in surprise when we came into the dining room. "We thought you…" Her eyes fell on the marks Helena left and she smiled big. "Way to go you two. I'm happy for you." Pete handed Claudia what looked like a twenty dollar bill. "Told you Pete. Thank you."

"What was that for?" Helena and I took a seat after getting coffee from the kitchen. Pete and Claudia just looked at each other awkwardly.

"Nothing!" They were guilty. When they talk at the same time they are always guilty. I frowned and glared at them. "Okay, we made a bet that the two of you would end up sleeping together. Pete said no way."

"Really? I can see Pete making that bet but not you. You're like the other adult here…" Helena chuckled and I just laid my head down.

"I see that the two of you slept well." Lena walked in and was cheerful as always. "Your oaras are calm and warm; very relaxed. What did you do?" I felt my face turn red and heard H.G. chuckle again.

"So you two decide to show I see." Artie came in with the assignment folders as normal. "We haven't figured out what the Regents want with H.G. yet but while we figure that out, you have a ping." Oh work as usual. Well whatever they want with H.G. I know that we will face it together.


End file.
